GG Forced Killer
by The Fighter In Me
Summary: Some people in this world…are evil…People who enjoy seeing…others fight for their lives…I've hated every second of it…but when they control you…you sometimes don't have a choice…Mutated fighters…Struggling survivors…Humans who own you…and force you to kill…They don't care if you're in pain...if you're struggling for every breath...Why would they...when you're only a mutated freak?
1. Chapter 1

_1_

From the very moment that I saw light to the very moment I stepped into the ring I've hated my life. It was a constant struggle to just stay alive. I was created compete in this whole charade. Almost like dog fighting but with people instead, other wealthy humans would bid against each other for whose fighter was stronger. The idea was for mutated, genetically enhanced humans to fight each other to the death inside a caged ring. The fighters were all ages, some being mere toddlers to even old men. But the strongest and more adaptable fighters almost always survived. All those who were weak or didn't have the fight fighting skills or features were slaughtered in the blood fest.

Fighters were often equipped with built in defense tools like a sword or a club of some sort. Most often these fighting tools meant for the fighter to have the upper hand, but just brought him down in the end. These blades would be bent and broken off, a major weakness in the whole design. The 'owners' of the failed fighter would then improve his design and take it to the lab to be created to their standards. They'd come back for the next match with a better, stronger, and faster fighter to enter in The Games.

Those who won often made loads of money, who then spent it all getting upgrades, better fighting gear, and armor for the winning fighter. This made the matches much more interesting but also gruesome and often too graphic for those with a weak stomach. To make matters worse, humans found much entertainment in watching the mauling of competitors. They often filmed live matches and showed them on TV all around the globe. Only with these matches, the loser is killed. You would think that like dog fighting, these mutant fights were illegal. In fact, these matches are extremely popular, many people flooding from every state to watch these fights in real time. It's almost as like a sports game to people and they all enjoy it.

Mutants who do survive are those who are equipped with the newest and most efficient weapons. Some have metal claws built into their fingers that can elongate and retract; some have tougher skin and are more durable; some even have powers such as invisibility and super strength. They can range from a height of 3 feet to over 6 feet, some weighing from as much as 90 pounds to 200 pounds.

In the ring, I'm known as Fang. That's the name my 'owner' has given me. 100 pounds of muscle and rage while in the ring, I show no mercy. Whenever I fight the hardest, I'm rewarded with more food and more rest time. I'm 6 foot 3 inches and have black hair long enough to slightly cover my black eyes. I am a mutant like all the competitors in the ring; I have 15 foot long black wings. They are on my back and folded neatly along my spine. Knives can elongate out of my fingertips and are as sharp as razor blades, even scalpels. My black t-shirt is durable and tight fitting, preventing a fighter from pulling me anywhere. My wing feathers were very shiny and very tough, almost like a lightweight armor so that I could shield myself from blows; even use my wings to hit the competitor. Super strength added to my advantages as well as being very agile and quick. Going up my forearms, sharp knife like scales that protrude from my skin. This allows me to block blows and cut the competitor if he should grab me.

I will forever and always hate my 'owner', Jeb. He's the one who decided to create me with wings and knifes built right onto me. I was a known champion and so far he was please with me. I had only lost a few matches but managed to escape with my life. I've always wished that I could do at least half of what he forces me to do to other contestants in the matches, to him. Every time I see him, my entire body nearly shakes with all the anger and energy that's building up inside me, and then I let it out on the competitors. Normally the rings we would fight in were basically like a giant cage. A mesh fence lined the sides and ceiling, and a wooden plank floor. The most gruesome thing I've seen in that place was that after the blood stained the wooden floor, it will never go away. It never washes out.


	2. Chapter 2

_2_

It was the weekend, the busiest days of the week for the fighters in the ring. Just like a soccer game or football game, hundreds of thousands of humans would flock to the bleachers and stadiums of these mutant fights. Today's match was only minutes away and Jeb had me in my large cage. I glared at him, my fists tightening at my sides. He looked in at me and then started talking into the mouth piece of the head set he was wearing.

"Oh yeah, we're ready." He said and then turned, glaring at me. "Win today and you can rest tomorrow. Don't disappoint me." He growled and he walked past me. My eyes followed him, glaring the entire time. He walked out of the room and I blinked, looking back towards the door on my cage. My wings were still loosely folded behind me, my razor blade scales forming along my forearms. This door would automatically unlock when the match was starting. I looked around myself, spying all the different cages in this place. The building we were in was just like a giant warehouse but with hundreds of cages on the ground. Spaces were in-between each cage so that the humans could walk around and inspect us. Each cage was rusty with age but still impossible to break out of. Each cage was also attacked to a long tunnel like cage that led to the ring. If your door was unlocked, then you were the one chosen to fight. Resist and you're killed. I looked down at the floor of my cage. It was concrete just like every other cages floor was.

I never considered myself human, never did. I'm a mutant fighter, designed specifically to fight in these types of matches. Jeb had fitted me with the simplest but deadly weapons and fighting skills. Wings on my back gave me the advantage of flight but also a shield. I had always called the knifes that protruded out of my fingertips whenever I wanted them to, claws. It was a pretty simple name. These were my primary weapons along with powerful blows from my fists and feet. One more thing Jeb had fitted me with, I hardly ever used. I use them only in emergency situations when either I'm badly injured or just worn out from the fight. It was the reason that my fighter title was Fang. He had given me elongated canines that provoked and also intimidated my enemy's. I would also flash them to the audience to get them to cheer for me. If I won fans over, Jeb would make more money and then I would get more food. They also were the main way I injected my venom into my competitor's body. One bite and they were killed in minutes by the powerful venom.

The lock on my cage door suddenly opened, the gate swinging open. I sighed and stepped out into the caged tunnel, leading straight towards the doors of the ring. These would open and we would rush out to fight. I stopped at this door and breathed quietly, preparing for the fight ahead. I had picked up on countless different moves that the competitors used as well as body language. Some I knew I had to instantly be wary off while others I knew that I had the upper hand. I peered through the paneled wood of the doors, light flooding in through the small cracks. I saw the ring, the thousands of people on the bleachers as they screamed. I sighed and closed my eyes. This was it.

The doors sprung upwards and I charged into the ring, the light being too bright for several seconds. I looked over at my competitor; a man about my height but way more muscled. Ok, let's see how he does. I opened my fists quickly, the claws springing out of my fingertips. I growled at him, my canines showing. Just then his entire body started contorting and shaping into a wolf like figure. He growled, the rows of sharp teeth being visible. I held my ground, my stance tightening. He moved around me, searching for weak points. I followed him with my eyes, tracking his every step. He could attack at any given moment; sink those sharp fangs into me. My wings slightly opened, giving myself the appearance of a much larger competitor and warning him to stay away. We circled each other and then stopped. A few heart pounding seconds later, he jumped towards me, a loud growl echoing through the ring. The ring was basically was like a chain link mesh, see through but too sturdy to break. I jumped to one side and he hit the wall of the ring, jumping back in front of me in a back flip. I slashed my claws across his face, slicing gouges into his hairy flesh. He roared in pain and reached out for me, his own claws sharp. I opened my wings and jumped, spinning around, whapping him in the back of his head with one wings. He stood there dazed and I used these precious seconds to stab each clawed hand into his back, piecing his internal organs. He froze and then fell to his knees, gasping for breath. I then sliced my claws right across his throat for a quick but deadly kill. He fell to the ground, the blood pooling around him. The fans cheered as I stood there panting, my claws still red with my competitors blood. I whipped them on my black jeans and then retracted them back into my hands. I stood there as two men hurried into the ring to clean up the body of my dead enemy. One victory for me. I saw Jeb standing nearest to the cage in the owner's area. He watched me carefully but I just glared at him. My black eyes seared glaring holes into his body through the black strands that hung in front of my eyes.

"Fang; 1." A loud voice boomed over the stadium and everybody cheered. I ignored the voice as the door opened, a second competitor stepping into the ring. I had faced him once before but he had nearly killed me, Jeb paying a hefty price to save me. Then Jeb had given me all these new weapons, now giving me the upper hand. I glared at him as his red laser eye charged up. His other eye was gone, gouged out by me. Even with his technology, he had a major weak spot. Behind him. His laser eye couldn't move side to side, just locking onto a target. If I could destroy it, he would be defenseless. That doesn't mean he can't still hurt me by getting a lucky shot in. We circled each other and this time I pulled the first move. I jumped to the side and punched my fist as hard as I could into the side of his head and then used the claw on my thumb to stab the laser eye. I missed as he pushed me away.

"I've beaten you before, and I'll happily do it again." His metallic voice growled. I glared back at him and then jumped to the side as he shot his red laser towards me. I was using my super speed against him now, my enhanced vision tracking his every move and laser beam. I growled at him, my fangs showing evilly. He jumped at me and cracked a metal fist into my stomach and then raised his hand up to grab my head. My arm shot up to block his blow and he grabbed instead the rows of razor blade scales along my forearm. He roared in pain and threw me across the ring. I landed on my back but then instantly jack knifed to my feet again. Come on, show me what you got. I charged but I jumped behind him, slicing my clawed hand across his back. I went through his hard plate metal armor and his ribs underneath it. He hissed in pain and tried to lock his laser eye on me again. I waited, my legs tensing as I waited to move. I had a plan. My wings were so durable that nothing would cut through them, even a laser beam. My black wings raised high above my head as I spread them out as far as they could go. I waited and then my vision locked onto the beam that was shot. I instantly shot my wings in front of me, deflecting the beam back towards him. He was instantly vaporized by the shot, falling to the ground in the form of his armor and laser eye piece and dust. My wings folded back down behind me and my claws retracted into my hands. I stood there panting. This was the end of the first match but there could be up to ten of these matches in a day. I still had possible 18 more competitors to fight through if I was to survive today.


	3. Chapter 3

_3_

"Fang; 3" The voice boomed over the microphone and throughout the stadium. The crowd cheered and I glared at all of them. They all found it exciting and fun to watch a 16 year old mutant boy kill another mutant. My fists tightened as I paced around the ring. I walked near to the mesh and all of a sudden an electric shock ran through me and making me jump to the side. I glared at the man who held the electric devise. No clue what it was called but I'm avoiding it now. He just watched me as the claws grew out of my fingertips. These claws were metal and very sharp. I flipped him off with one and he grinned. I walked away and looked towards the next mutant that was getting ready. I was still panting slightly from the last fight, my wings still open. I looked out over the stadium and just then the main doors opened. I turned and watched a man walk through. He looked sort of like Jeb but much older, glasses too. Walking beside him with a hand cuff over her hand was a girl around my age. Blonde hair was at shoulder length and she wore a plain blue t-shirt with black jeans. She also looked terrified of everything around her. I glared at her, instantly organizing the newcomer as a threat. Her eyes met my black ones and hesitated as she walked, recognition flashing through her eyes. I bared my teeth and shot towards her, forgetting about the mesh. I hit it and she jumped, yanking against the handcuff. I glared at her as the man forced her to walk past. I ruffled my wings and turned, walking around the ring. Any second my next competitor could jump out at me. Who was this new girl?

"Sorry, folks. This match was now been cancelled due to complications. Please locate the nearest exits." The voice said loud over the microphone. I frowned and watched everyone leave. My claws extended as I nervously looked around. The doors were still shut so I couldn't leave the ring. I heard some noise coming from the doors now. The humans left the stadium and then the lights all came on.

"Fang, do not attack this girl." The voice said just then and I bared my teeth. What was going on? "This is a test of her skills, do not attack this girl." Just then the door opened and the girl I had seen earlier stepped in. My claws instantly elongated to their fullest length, my wings opening slightly.

…

_Girl POV_

I was forced to walk into a large room, a stadium being inside it. A large ring sat in the center of the stadium with a boy around my age standing inside it. He was panting, his fists clenched at his sides. I suddenly saw his huge black wings slightly unfolded behind him. His eyes locked onto mine and I cocked my head, recognizing his face somehow. His glare turned to rage and he raced towards me and hit the mesh of the ring. I jumped back in surprise at his aggression but Sam yanked me forward. I saw the boy walk away and pace around the ring, his longish black hair going over his black eyes, covering his ears and part of his neck. His black T-shirt was tight on his skinny body but I could still see the muscle. And the wings…It reminded me of my own wings.

I was shoved into a cage in a separate room, another small cage like tube leading out into the ring itself. Sam had told me about this and I knew exactly what it was. The door unlocked and I walked down the tube fence. Just before the door opened I heard the announcer tell the boy to not attack me. I was relieved but still fearful of this 'Fang'. He seemed very aggressive to everyone. How could his owner handle him? I now was standing in the ring with him, the door closing behind me. Claws grew out of his fingertips, his teeth bearing as he glared at me. Who was this mutant?

…

_Fang POV_

I looked over this new girl. I had already noticed her wings and I didn't like it. This meant I no longer had the upper hand of flight and a shield. She was scared of me I could tell but was standing her ground, his hands slightly shaking. She was skinny but looked like she had never been in the ring before. Maybe she was newly created? The razor blade scales along my forearms grew, preparing for anything that could happen. I would attack if she made the first move towards me. She just then moved forward a little bit and I locked my eyes on her. Narrowing them, I tracked her as she walked slowly around the ring.

"This is Maximum Ride." The voice bellowed over the microphone. I glared at her still. She was a competitor, now I'm sure of it. That's means she's my enemy.

"Hi." Maximum said just then and I jumped. What kind of a competitor greets you friendly only to try and kill you later? I ignored her remark. "What's going on?"

"We're testing to see how you both will interact with each other. Jeb is purchasing Maximum Ride but first is making sure that you two get along." The voice said and I looked over Maximum. She looked too fragile to fight in the ring.

"Good luck with that." I growled and stepped closer to Maximum. I didn't trust her, my fear was growing of her and I wanted to make sure that I could fight her off if she should attack. Maximum looked scared now as I moved in on her. I circled around her, searching for a weak point. Her left shoulder was injured by something; I could see the blood stain on her shirt. I locked in on it and shot forward.

"Fang, back down!" The voice commanded but I ignored it. Maximum was running away from me now as my claws slashed out at her. I nicked her with one, the blood starting to stain her shirt again. Suddenly the emergency fence shot down from the ceiling of the ring, separating us from each other. I growled, pacing on my side, my claws still out. I hated her, I didn't like her, I didn't trust her. The next time I am near her, she's dead.


	4. Chapter 4

_4_

The doors opened and Maximum Ride walked through and the door closed behind her. The emergency gate lifted up into the ceiling again, allowing me to walk through the second door and into my own cage. I walked into my large cage and the door locked behind me. I watched Jeb walk between the cages and towards mine. His face was the same despite my three victories. I glared at him as he stopped by my cage. I then spotted Maximum Ride in the cage next to mine, the 3 foot space in-between our cages being the only thing separating us. The chain link cage was the same size as mine, about 7 feet high and 8 feet wide. It was a square just like mine as well. All we had in here was a small wooden plank tied to the cage wall and the feed bucket. I glared past Jeb and towards the mutant girl as she sat in her cage, looking around. Jeb muttered something into the mouth piece of his head set. I frowned as he looked over me.

"I told you not to attack her." Jeb growled, narrowing his eyes at me. I said nothing but kept up my evil stare. "She is a great fighter and you will accept her." Jeb then walked away towards Maximums cage. I guess he had bought her and now he had two fighters. He dumped some food into Maximums food bucket and she instantly picked through it. Jeb walked away and out of the room. The main lights all shut off, the entire room beginning to quiet down. Hundreds of cages filled this room and every day, it was deafening from all the noise each mutant made. I usually remained quiet but Maximum was trying to get my attention and ask some questions.

"Fang." Her voice said just then. My excellent night vision allowed me to spot her in the pitch blackness of the room. She was lying down on the wooden bed. I was doing the same but mine faced towards her cage. She was laying the same way. I closed my eyes, knowing that she couldn't reach me while in her own cage. This was the one place where I was actually safe. Unless Jeb got another mutant and put him in my cage, everything was fine. More than one mutant often stayed in the same cage. There were usually two to even three in one cage. I was one of the lucky ones and got one for myself.

"Fang?" Maximums voice said again. "What's going to happen tomorrow?"

"Fights." I groaned, closing my eyes. "Now shut up."

"But do we have to kill people?"

"Yes." I opened my eyes, glaring over at her. She was watching me, her eyes meeting mine. "Now shut it."

"I don't know why you don't like me but I bet we'll get along later, right?"

I didn't answer Maximum Ride. I was safe in my cage from anything she could do but in the ring today I had felt nervous and vulnerable. Even though she was very young in these games, she had some pretty useful weapons. Wings for shields and speed, acute eyesight like me, super strength, and I had spotted a pair of knifes hidden away on her belt underneath her shirt. Her shoulder had been injured somehow though. I leaned my head on my arm and sighed. Who knows what would happen tomorrow actually.


	5. Chapter 5

_5_

Every morning the lights would automatically switch on, making everyone wake up. Maximum Ride in her cage next to mine seemed nervous as the humans began walking into the building. I looked through the chain link fence of my cage and through the aisles of mutants. The owners would be checking up on their fighters, making sure that each one was fit for the matches later in the day. I spotted Jeb as he walked towards us. I sat on the wooden bed, farthest away from the door. Maximum Ride was watching as Jeb peered in at her.

"Today's your big day." He said, his tone of voice sounding serious. He looked over at me and I glared at him, holding back the growl that was growing in my throat. He frowned and then turned towards Maximum again. "The first match of today is in 5 minutes and the news is covering it. Don't mess this up for me." Jeb walked away towards the ring. I looked over at Maximum who looked very nervous.

"I've never fought in a match before." She shuddered. "What happens if you lose?"

"The winner kills you." I said, standing up. Any moment by door could unlock, signaling that it was my turn. Maximum froze, not even breathing.

"And this is a popular thing here?"

"Yeah, I know." I frowned, my voice casual. Just then my door unlocked, swinging open. I looked over at her. "Wish me luck." I said in a bored tone and then walked through the cage tunnel. I reached the main door and peered through the cracks in the wood. A huge competitor beat its chest as it roared, the body of a gutted competitor at its feet. This thing must be part gorilla or something.

"Gin; 1" The voice boomed and then the door opened, allowing me in. I'd have to be careful with this thing. It turned to look at me, its eyes tiny. That's my advantage, it can't see well. It mainly relies on hearing and smell. Ok. I slowly moved through the ring, moving behind the beast named Gin. It moved around, smelling the air. I froze, my wings folded tightly against my back. I didn't want to spread my scent around. I crouched down and then jumped, wrapping my arm around its neck.

"Rah!" It screamed, reaching back for me. A sharp claw scratched across my back, pulling a few feathers out. I winced and then wrenched my arm to the side, snapping its neck. The huge and powerful beast fell to the ground with a thud and I picked myself up off of its back. The crowd behind the fence of the ring started cheering, demanding more. The door just then opened and a freakish thing walked in. It was the shape of a human but blue feathers covered its body. Its red eyes glared at me, its arms covered in razor sharp knives.

"Wow, who brought in the wannabe bird of paradise?" I muttered and the freak growled. It must have heard me say that about it. I smirked, my eyes narrowing. Bring it on, punk. The freak raced towards me, its knives extending out longer. It missed me and I grabbed one of its feathered arms and pulled it around, crashing it into the ring wall. It screeched in pain and then one of its arm knives sliced across my chest, cutting a slice through my shirt. I winced and then kicked its head hard enough for it to be knocked out cold but it just shook its head, recovering instantly.

"Kill!" The crowd screamed. I glared at them but then the freak in front of me punched my chest hard and I flung into the ring wall. I jumped and kicked both of my feet into the head of the freak, making it fall to the ground. My claws sprang out of my fingertips and slashed across the neck of the freak as I came down. Blood instantly coated my knives, and pouring onto the ground. Within seconds, the freak was dead.

"Fang; 2" The voice boomed and my frown deepened. Eventually I'll escape from this place. I will then destroy this building and free every single mutant who had to deal with the hell of fighting for a sport.


	6. Chapter 6

_6_

"Fang; 14" The voice boomed over the crowd. One final competitor and I can go back to my cage. I watched in disgust as the humans dragged the body of my last competitor now sliced to ribbons. I looked out over the stadium full of humans cheering, grins wide on their smug little faces. They wouldn't be so happy if they were in my position. My panting was slowing down but I still grit my teeth in anger at everyone in this retched place. I had never been more disgusted with the humans. I glanced around the room, the blood staining the ring's floor, the crowd screaming in applause, the shrieks of the mutants I had murdered for the humans entertainment. I spotted Jeb standing by the ring, his arms crossed. I glared at him, letting my hatred show through. When I escape, he will be the first to die.

"Oh, no." A small voice said behind me. I turned to see a small toddler staring up at me. It was male, short brown hair, lanky form, wearing nothing but jeans. My hands tightened into fists, my knives beginning to grow out. I glared down at this morpho. I had seen others of his kind before. They always entered the ring as an innocent looking kid or very young child but in reality, they were a blood thirsty beast that could change back into its original form at any given second. Standing 6 and a half feet tall, this thing could deliver a murderous punch. I had nearly lost my life fighting against one of these beasts.

My claws shot out of my fingertips, my hands unfolding instantly. I glared at the beast through the strand of black hair that hung in front of my eyes. Narrowing my eyes, I focused on the weakest point of the freak and took in all the details of its anatomy. Large eyes for great sight, almost no nose since smell was not needed, it was deaf because of no ear structure, large hands for grabbing onto things, and a weak ribcage along with weak knees and leg structure. The plan unfolded in my mind perfectly. My wings snapped open and I lifted them high above my head, my teeth gritting and revealing my fangs. They were only slightly longer than any other canines but they were still obvious to anyone.

I moved slowly around the ring, circling the morpho. It tracked my slowly with its large green eyes, watching my every move. No sense of smell or hearing, I have to get in closer so that my plan will have a chance. I crouched down low to the ground, my body language telling the morpho that I was either severely injured or plain exhausted. I had used this trick many times successfully. I made my eyes cloudy, mimicking a sick animal. The morpho took the bait, springing towards me. At the last second I jumped up, kicking its feet out from under it. Its weak leg structure gave way, falling onto its back. I then jumped into the air, my claws growing to their longest length. I came down, my claws sinking themselves into the ribcage of the morpho. I twisted and yanked them out again, tearing its internal organs to shreds inside its own body. I jumped back up, my claws ready as I watched the morpho fall into a seizure like state. It twitched and changed into multiple things as it died in front of me. A dog, a construction worker, and a ballerina changed in front of me and then it went limp, staying in the form of its previous design, a small boy.

"Fang; 15" The voice boomed and the stadium echoed in the screams of the humans. I straightened out, my claws retracting and my wings slowly folding up against my back. The humans removed the body of the morpho and the lights all began turning on. There had been just one light lit in the room and it was directed on the ring. All the humans were now leaving, some even throwing money into a large case next to the ring.

"Fang," Jeb's voice said and I looked over at the man as he walked towards the edge of the ring. I wish he would just come in here and face me, see if he really had the strength he bragged about so often. "It's time for a check in on your abilities. A competitor will walk in and you have to use everything you can to take it down. We will then give you some upgrades and some new weapons." God, he sounds like he's talking about me as a computer. Upgrades, wow.

"Whatever." I growled, turning away from him. My claws sprang out of my fingertips and my wings opened up slightly. Bring it on, punk. The door opened and I grinned, my eyes narrowing as I glared at Maximum Ride. Sweet, she was my target. My instinct told me to attack and kill her before she killed me. My dark eyes glared into her, her own eyes showing pure fear.

"Fang, wait." She said as I slowly circled her. I didn't even pause as I searched for a weak point. Suddenly she raced towards me. I had been more than ready and I kicked her legs out from under her, slicing my claws across her back as she fell to the ground. The gouges showed in her wings but she jumped back up again. I shot towards her, using my super speed. She barely dodged but then she grabbed my forearm to stop my claws from stabbing into her. She pulled her hands away as the razor sharp scales along my arms cut into her. I grit my teeth, my fangs showing and a hiss escaping my mouth. She frowned and threw a punch towards me. I blocked it with my forearm and then punched my fist into her neck hard enough to crush a human's trachea.

"Try everything you can Fang. Kill her." Jeb's voice echoed in my mind. Suddenly her arm wrapped around my neck and her foot kicked the back of my knees, dropping me to the ground. My wings unfurled behind me, forcing her off of me. She hit the rings wall hard but she used that force to come flying back at me. I flipped into a back flip, my foot cracking into her jaw and she flew over me, landing on the ground behind me in a daze. My claws lengthened and I slowly walked towards her motionless body. As I got near I instinctively ducked as she threw a sneak attack at my head but missing me a long shot. I then grabbed her throat, hoisting her into the air and pinning her against the wall of the ring.

_Maximum Ride POV_

I held Fang's wrist tight as he held me in the air and pinned against the ring wall. I couldn't budge him, his forearms also covered in those razor sharp scales so I couldn't pull his arm away from me. He glared deep into my eyes, his own being cold and pitch black. His sweat soaked, black hair hung in his face and covered those black eyes, his face looking blank as he frowned. His black wings were fully extended and raised high above his head. No wonder he beat so many of these competitors so easily. Fang was the demon in a teenage boys body.

"Fang," I muttered, my hands still clinging to his wrist. His expression didn't change, his eyes only darkening. "I think the match is over." I glanced over at Jeb who was motioning towards Fang to release me. I could still breathe but Fang had me immobile. It was amazing how much power he had shown in his hand on my throat yet he was making sure I could still breathe. Fang was ignoring Jeb, his gaze not leaving me for a second.

"Release her, Fang." Jeb ordered, his voice sounding serious. Fang's glare shot towards Jeb and he then let me go. I fell to the ground shocked at his sudden movement. "We've got work to do."


	7. Chapter 7

_7_

The time when Jeb gives me 'upgrades' and new weapons is when I'm usually unconscious in a lab room. I normally have no memory of what he did or how he did it but I'd wake up as a new and improved version of Fang. That's what I'm doing right now.

I opened my eyes groggily, the side effects of the gas already hitting me head on. Nausea, sore all over, and headaches were only a few to name. Jeb could alter my DNA, muscle structure, bone mass, wing span, abilities, and even my fighting skills during his whole upgrading time. I groaned and looked around. I was lying on the wooden bed in my cage, the entire place quiet and dark. I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck lightly. My arms were really sore and when I looked down at them, sharp, steel blades were sticking out of each forearm. Wow, Jeb. Really original. I sighed and retracted the metal blades and inspected the rest of myself. Wings, check. Fangs, check. I closed my eyes, rubbing them tiredly. Uhg, when was the last time I ate? My stomach was terribly empty and it hadn't stopped reminding me. I opened my eyes and then spotted the food inside the bucket. I sighed and stood up, heading over to it. It wasn't more than a mash of different things like protein for muscle building and different chemicals that helped me in the ring.

"Fang?" Maximums voice said quietly from the cage next to me. I instantly glared in her direction, making her wince. "I don't want us to be enemies, Fang."

"Too bad," I said in a bored tone, lying down on my side on the wooden bed. "I normally don't befriend those who I'm going to kill."

"But Jeb owns us both; we might as well try and get along since we aren't going to fight each other. Plus it's awfully quiet in this place."

"Not my problem." I groaned, closing my eyes. "It also doesn't matter."

"Well just a warning, Sam's made many more fighters that Jeb's going to buy soon." Maximum said and my eyes opened again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam used to own me and Jeb bought me from him. But Sam has 4 other mutants that he's selling to Jeb this week. You'll see soon enough."

"Who are these other mutants?" I frowned. Maximum paused for a moment.

"One boy is named The Gasman but I call him Gazzy. Another boy is called Venomex but I normally call him Iggy. One of the girls is named Labyrintha but I call her Nudge and the last girl is named Angelesence but I call her Angel for short. I usually go by Max instead of Maximum Ride. You could call me that if you wanted." She explained but I was hardly paying attention to her stupid nick names. All of these new mutants would be a problem. More mutants meant that Jeb had to pay more money to sponsor us in a large match and that often left him to get rid of some of the weaker mutants. If I was chosen to be one of the ones to be sold, who knows what would happen to me. Every new mutant is terrified of being sold to an abusive owner. Jeb was at times evil to me but then he did care enough about me to make sure that I was strong enough to fight. Some mutants got off lucky and were sold to good owners who made sure that they were well fed, had neat cages, even a real bed. I didn't have such luxury.

"Fang?" Maximum's voice sounded extra loud in the dead quiet room but I ignored her. I closed my eyes and feared of what tomorrow would be like. Every new day could very well be my last.


	8. Chapter 8

_8_

I stood in the ring, watching 4 new mutants walk into the room. They were each handcuffed to each other, following one guy. He looked like that Sam person Maximum was talking about. He walked all the new mutants back into the cage area. I sighed and looked down at the body of my last competitor. I had stabbed my new blades into it, testing them out. They killed instantly and I had now decided to use them to kill quickly. The humans walked in and removed the corpse and then the doors opened, allowing me back into the caged tunnel and then to my cage. I headed in and the doors shut behind me. I got nearer to my cage and I instantly noticed that something was different. Something was wrong, but what was it? I slowly entered my cage and then glared at the intruder who stood in the corner. My head slightly down, I glared through the strand of black hair in front of my eyes, my hands curled into fists. I got into the cage and the door swung shut, locking behind me as usual. My teeth bared, my fangs visible, the intruder looked nervous, watching me carefully. It was male, strawberry blonde hair about my length, blue eyes, tall and lanky form, wings on his back like me. I growled at him and just then Maximum looked over at us.

_Intruder POV_

The 16 year old boy walked into the cage, his dark eyes glaring murderously at me. I back up into the corner of the cage as the door shut and locked. This boy looked deadly, his black hair slightly in front of those black eyes, his fists were coiled at his sides, his black wings showing slightly behind him. I could see the muscle on his arms but he still looked lanky. He growled at me and I gulped. Oh god, why did I have to share a cage with him?

"Fang, what are you doing?" Max's voice called out in the cage next to this one. 'Fang' ignored her and moved closer to me. I narrowed my eyes and I curled my own fists. This was often a problem at our last cage room with Sam. I had to share a cage with some punk fighter and we fought to see who was stronger and to see which one of us was going to be the boss. It was the reason Sam had sold all of us in the first place.

"Iggy, be careful!" Nudge yelled at me but I blocked everyone's voices out. My focus was on this Fang right now. He moved very slowly, his muscles were tight as if getting ready for something. He turned his head to look over me, his eyes never leaving me. He blinked slowly as I gulped a second time. I had seen his fangs but that wasn't my main concern. My fighting title was Venomex and I had venom of my own. That meant that any other fighter with venom couldn't hurt me with a bite. That also seemed to be the same for Fang.

I took a deep breath to get ready to fight but Fang noticed it and struck first before I had a chance. I tried to block his blow but I winced as rows of razor sharp scales hit my hands. He pulled back and I saw the rows of scales along his forearms. Whoa, didn't see that coming. He tried to throw a punch towards my head but I ducked and grabbed his torso, tackling him to the ground. We hit the ground hard but he instantly jumped back up, hitting both hands into my chest and forcing me backwards into the cage wall. I lost my breath but didn't get a chance to regain it because Fang punched an uppercut straight into my stomach. I fell to my knees and he spun, kicking my head as hard as he could and I toppled to the floor. I gasped and slowly got up. He was watching me very quietly, glaring as I did. He was giving me a chance to back down. I closed my eyes tight and swung my fist towards his head. He ducked and hit my arms at the same time, throwing them up over my head. Suddenly two sharp blades shot out of his forearms and crossed over each other, placed at my neck. One move, and he could kill me.


	9. Chapter 9

_last chapter…_

_He ducked and hit my arms at the same time, throwing them up over my head. Suddenly two sharp blades shot out of his forearms and crossed over each other, placed at my neck. One move, and he could kill me._

_9_

I glared into the terrified blue eyes of Venomex, a.k.a. Iggy. I had my blades crossed and placed right at his neck. In one swift movement, I could kill him. But I wasn't looking for blood right now; I only wanted to let him know that I was in charge. My dark eyes narrowed, glaring right into his. I cocked my head slowly, keeping my glare up. His hands were still above his head where I had thrown them. I retracted the blades and let my arms fall to my sides again.

"You do your thing and I'll do mine. Got it?" I growled at him as I turned away from him. I sat down on the wooden bed.

"Got it." Iggy breathed and then sighed, sitting down into his own wooden bed. He knew what I meant. Suddenly the door unlocked and swung open. I looked at it, slightly surprised. Which one of us did they want? I stood up and headed towards the door, Iggy watching me closely. I shot a glare towards him and his gaze looked away. I walked through the tunnel, the door closing behind me. I guess they wanted me after all. I thought I was done with fighting for today? I stopped at the door and waited for it to open.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the final match for today. Presenting Fang, Jeb Butcher's fighting champion and Dylan, Sam Cross's famous fighter." The voice said loudly and I frowned. Who was this Dylan punk and why did Maximum's former owner have him? The door opened and I walked out onto the ring, blinded temporarily by the spot lights shining down into the ring. My eyes instantly focused and I locked them onto my target, Dylan. He stood about 6 feet, my weight, and had wings unfolded behind him. I guess having wings was popular all of a sudden somehow. He smiled at me and I glared at him as he bowed to the crowd of humans, making them all cheer. Anger was igniting inside me all over again. This punk must think that this is all a fake game or something.

"Don't worry; I'll go easy on you." Dylan said and I practically rolled my eyes. He opened up his wings; big mistake. In a sudden dash, I was next to him and had sliced my claws of my right hand right across his wing that was outstretched. He yelled out in pain but I shut him up with a hard uppercut from my other fist. Before he even had a chance to recover, I slashed my claws right across his chest, ribbons of red appearing in the white t-shirt he was wearing. I then spun in the air, planting a kick straight into his neck, making him fly backwards into the ring wall. I stood there, looking towards Dylan as he lay on the ground in shock. He slowly tried to stand and amazingly he found his feet. He glared over at me and then ran at me. I jumped high and then landed with a sickening crack onto his shoulders, breaking his collar bones on impact. He fell to the ground a second time only this time he didn't get back up. His arms now useless, he had no defense. He was a helpless mutant now and only his owner could save him at this point.

"Please, what are you doing?" Dylan pleaded, his face looking terrified.

"Nobody told you," I let the sharp metal blades come out of my forearms as I stood in front of Dylan. I looked down at him as he panted hard. "But the loser dies in these matches." I sliced my blades across Dylan's neck, cutting everything. I now watched him bleed to death on the ring floor. I closed my eyes tight, unable to watch anymore. The humans had turned me into a monster. I blocked out the screams of the crowd and instead retracted my blades, my fists still coiled at my sides. I opened my eyes and glared at all the humans. That's it; I'm not playing their stupid little games anymore. It's time for this place to go down.


	10. Chapter 10

_10_

I sat on my wooden bed that night thinking about the day's events. Iggy was asleep across from me on his own wooden bed. I sighed and rolled over onto my side so that I was looking out the side of the cage. Everyone in this place was asleep, the cages being the only thing separating us. If we weren't kept in cages while not fighting, it's a good chance that everyone would fight till no one was left standing. I had to get out of here and fast. I had been lucky that all the mutants I've been facing have been easy but now there's going to be finals since it's near the end of this year. I reached out and hooked my finger through one of the holes in the cage wall. It was like an ordinary fence cage but I knew that these things were strong. I silently let a blade form out of my forearm and I ran it along a part of the cage wall. It was very loud, like a saw running against an anvil. I retracted the blade and ran my hand along the wall where the blade had been.

"What are you doing?" Iggy's voice suddenly said and I let my claws form out of my fingertips as I glared over at him. He looked at me for a minute or so and then lay his head down again against his arm. He just watched me quietly as I let my claws retract. "What is this place called?"

"Dexiderm." I said and rolled back over so that I was facing him now. He frowned slightly but then looked over at Maximum's cage.

"When are we fighting again?"

"Most likely tomorrow." I shut my eyes, hoping that he'd just go to sleep. My escape plan was already forming in my head. I sighed deeply and thought about my plan. Everything should go perfectly if I time if well enough. I'd put it into action either tomorrow or the next day. These were the days where Jeb would coming into the ring to make sure I was fit enough to fight the next mutant. Tomorrow and the day after would be the longest fighting days I've ever had. 30 different mutants would go into the ring but only one would come out the first day alone. Maximum and her little friends would be the ones who I'd have to fight too. But they wouldn't come in until the very end.

"Fang?" Iggy's voice drifted into my head again, causing me to go on full alert again. Come on, dude. Go to sleep!

"Do you ever stop talking?" I sighed, unfolding one black wing and draping it over my body. I didn't open my eyes since there wasn't any need to.

_Iggy POV_

I watched Fang as he lay on the wooden bed across from mine. He was facing me, his head resting on his arm like mine was. It was the closest thing to a pillow in here. His breathing was steady like he was asleep, his wings slightly visible behind him as they showed behind his shoulder. Even in this dark place I could see that his eyes were closed, his dark hair slightly lying in front of them. He looked thin but also muscled along his back and arms. His tight fitting black shirt revealed all of his ribs and I could see the scars along his arms. One scar was running from the corner of his right eye down to the side about 2 inches or so. I couldn't imagine what hell he'd been through already. This Dexiderm place was crazy. Back at our old place, the owners treated us well. We never went hungry, we had medical care when we needed it, and we had proper cage things like a bed and even a table. I could see that Fang has missed more than a few meals before. He was also very aggressive about certain things. I hoped that we didn't have to fight tomorrow; he disserved a break from it all.

"Fang?" I said quietly. His wing just then unfolded and draped it across his body like a blanket.

"Do you ever stop talking?" He sighed, his eyes not even opening.

"Sorry. I just wanted ask you something." I said quickly, hoping that he wasn't too mad.

"What?"

"What happens if you lose here?" I asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"You die. Now shut up." Fang hissed. I saw that his eyes were open now and he was glaring at me. I stared into his eyes, trying to show that I wasn't afraid of him. I wasn't winning because, his glare intensified, daring me to do something. I looked away but as I looked back at him, his eyes were closed again. His dark eyes were so angry, hatred swirling around inside them. I wish that we could all be free from this horrible place. It was obvious that they had already turned Fang into an aggressive killer. I had experienced his sheer power when he attacked me. I hated to go up against him in the ring. I wish we could escape.


	11. Chapter 11

_11_

_Random Mutant POV_

Black eyes glared into mine as the mutant circled around me. Long metal claws extended from his fingertips, sharp and curved blades grew from his forearms, sharp fangs were barred at me, rows of razor sharp scales grew along his forearms, and black wings extended up above his head as he held them open. Black hair hung in a messy fringe over his face, almost completely covering one eye. I scoffed at this boy. How could a 16 year old overpower a 7 foot tall, muscle packed, and armored tank like me? I took a step forward but then suddenly the boy shot to the side, a black blur appearing next to me. I felt the stinging pain of a blade come down on my shoulder. I leapt away but the damage had been done. My arm was cut down to the bone and bleeding profusely. God damn. Seconds later I swiped my metal plated fist towards the boy who ducked and then jumped in a back flip, landing on my back. I reached up my hands to pull him off but then I got a glimpse of those black eyes glaring into me again. I suddenly felt the stabbing pain of the boy stabbing one of his blades into my back. I fell to my knees, my legs paralyzed. The boy then cut his blade across my back, cutting clean through the armor I had on. I fell onto my chest and struggled to breathe. The boy jumped off and stood in front of me, his fists coiled at his sides. He watched me behind the black hair strands that fell in his face. I panted, my breaths becoming shallower. Just put me out of my misery, please. As if he had read my mind, the boy walked over, raising a blade. I closed my eyes and then felt nothing as the blade pierced my heart.

_Fang POV_

I retracted the blades and claws back and watched as the men carried the now lifeless body of the mutant I had just now killed. I grit my teeth, panting through them as I watched them walk away. Suddenly there was a bang coming from the doors. The next mutant was ready to fight and was trying to run out into the ring. The door slightly opened and that was all it took. The next mutant plowed through the door, splintering wood everywhere. I raised my arm, shielding myself from the raining bits of wood. I then dashed to one side as the creature sprinted towards me. It suddenly turned on a dime, running back at me. I didn't have time to run out of the way this time. The part horse creature hit me, sending me flying into the ring wall. I groaned as I leaned on my knees, my back already scratched up. This thing was part horse, having hooves and the body mass. It ran on four legs, its head tiny but ringed with a bony shield around its neck. Hooves clattered on the wooden floor of the ring as it charged towards me. Ok, Fang. Think. You've faced one of these things before! Use its weaknesses against it. I stood and ducked out of the way, shooting up into the air in a large jump. I lifted my arms up a little bit as I came down on top of this thing. I grabbed the bony shield and hung on tight as it started running around. These things always had a weak spot right behind its shield. My claws grew out and I slashed them across the back of the things neck. It suddenly stopped running, toppling over onto its side. I fell off and it landed on top of me with a loud thunk.

"Fang; 2" The voice boomed but I barely heard it. Unable to breathe, I pushed the body of the thing off of me. I then got onto my hands and knees, coughing as I tried to catch my breath. I had severed its spinal cord, killing it instantly. It was one of the few ways you could kill these things. I eyed the door of the ring, a padlock keeping it shut. At least this ring was big enough for me to fly in. Wait a second, maybe I could bust that lock somehow? I had two plans; act as if I'm hurt and Jeb comes in to check on me. He had to unlock that door in order to get in. Or I could have one of the next mutants shoot the lock by trying to hit me but missed. Either one could work but I proffered the first one. I took a deep breath and waited for my next target to enter the ring. I felt a growl rise up in my throat as I saw Ari step into the ring. My eyes narrowed, my fists coiled tightly, my wings unfolded so that they rose high above my head. I fanned out all my feathers, making myself look twice as large. Ari was my worst competitor. He nearly killed me last time but Jeb managed to stop the fight in time to save me. But that was a year ago and now I had the power, the energy, and the experience to take him down.

"What's up, Fangles? Miss me?" He hissed, his claws hands turning into fists. He raised them up, his sharp teeth barred. Ari was part wolf, better known as Wolverine.

"What? I didn't agree to this! Stop the fight!" I heard Jeb yell out from the stadium. "Don't fight, Fang! You'll be killed and I'm not having my prized fighter murdered!" I ignored Jeb's order as I glared at Ari as he circled me. He was about 18 years old, slightly more experienced in the fighting business but I had more of an advantage over him since I could fly. We dashed at each other at the same time. Ari swung a kick at me but I ducked. I came back up and swung my fist towards his head but he also ducked perfectly. I then used the momentum of that punch and cracked my elbow down onto Ari's neck. He roared in pain and whirled around, his clawed hand swiping past my shoulder and tearing into my skin. I ignored the searing pain and instead kicked a round house kick into Ari's chest, sending him barreling to the floor. He leapt back up and swung an uppercut into my ribs, paralyzing my diaphragm for a few seconds.

"You're gonna die, mutant." Ari hissed as I tried to punch his nose. He ducked and reached a hairy hand towards my throat. I brought up my arm just in time, him grabbing the rows of scalpel sharp scales on my forearms instead. Suddenly, Ari's arm wrapped around my throat and his foot kicked out my knees, dropping me to the ground. I could see Jeb struggling to stop the fight as he pushed his way down to the ring, yelling out randomness. I panted quickly, trying to find a way out of the predicament I was in. Ari's arm tightened around my throat, cutting off my airway. I couldn't breathe now.

"I want you to die slowly," He hissed in my ear. "Enjoy your last few seconds in this world."

"Ari, release him!" I faintly heard Jeb order. "This fight is over!" I raised my claws and raked them across Ari's face and arms, leaving lines of red. His blood dripped onto my shirt, staining my shoulder red. His claws had already cut into my side, my own blood dripping down my sides. No, I'm not dying now. I opened my mouth and sank my fangs into Ari's arm, the venom shooting into his veins. It would take effect in mere seconds.


	12. Chapter 12

_12_

I blinked hazily, my lung feeling like they were about to burst. I could faintly see Jeb demanding for the key to the padlock on the ring door. My venom was coursing through Ari's body; he would be dead within 2 minutes. Stay awake, Fang, don't pass out. Stay awake. I was near the breaking point

"Ahh!" Ari suddenly screeched, his arm suddenly pulling away. All I could do was collapse onto my hands and knees, air rushing into my lungs immediately. I closed my eyes and breathed, trying not to black out. I slowly stood, looking back at Ari. He was having a seizure like thing on the ground, my venom destroying his brain. My strength now back, I glared down at him as his eyes rolled up into his head.

"Bye, dog breath." I growled. I spit as the taste of blood filled my mouth. I must have bit my tongue when he hit me. Ari went limp and I knew he was dead. There was no antidote to my venom, Jeb had made sure of it. Speaking of Jeb…

"Fang!" Jeb's voice yelled out and he burst into the ring. He grabbed my wrist, turning me around to face him. I've so had enough. I turned but grabbed his throat, hoisting him in the air.

_Jeb POV_

Fang held me off the ground by my throat glaring at me. One foot stood out in front of the other as he supported my extra 200 pounds of weight with one arm. His black hair was sweaty, his eyes narrowed so that I could only see his iris's. His teeth were barred, his lips pulled back to reveal the fangs I had given him. My hands frantically pulled at his wrist but he didn't budge.

"Fang, put me down or else!" I yelled. A long, murderous hiss escaped through his teeth, his glare intensifying and making a chill go down my spine. I just now realized that his wings were fully spread, held above his head.

"Or else, what?" He hissed in my face. I had never seen him this sadistic before, not even when he was fighting Ari.

"Or else I'll kill you." I glared at him. I instantly became terrified as I realized what I had said. Another murderous hiss sounded through his barred teeth. His other hand at his side sprang open, his claws shooting out of his fingertips. I struggled against his grip as his hand tightened around my throat. I slowly moved my hand into my coat pocket to get the electric shocker I always kept. His eyes instantly shot to the slight movement and he whirled, throwing me to the ground. He stepped a foot onto my chest, pinning me down to the floor.

"I think it's time you fought in these games, Jeb." Fang said and took his foot off of my chest. I jumped up and tried to dash for the ring door that was still open. Fang's arm shot out and I hit it, clothes lining me to the ground. His scalpel sharp scales were also out and I skinned many spots on my chest. Fang stood over me, his eyes burning into me. What have I created? Fang reached down and grabbed my shirt, pulling me to my feet. His blade sprang out on his forearm. He brought it up into my ribs, stabbing me in an uppercut. He held it there, my mouth gaping open.

"I hope you're happy with this life you've created, Jeb. 'Cause it's too late to turn it around now." He growled in my face. My vision was blurring. He pulled the blade out of me and I dropped to my knees. No, I can't be dying now. No! I fell to my side, unable to breathe now. I reached out a hand to Fang, knowing that he had to power to heal others. He just looked down at my dying form.

"The loser dies, Jeb. Fallow your own rules for once." Fang hissed and he turned, walking towards the ring door, leaving me to watch my last bit of life bleed out onto the ring floor.


	13. Chapter 13

_13_

I didn't even look back at Jeb as he bled to death on the ring floor. I knew that no one could save him now. I headed towards the ring door but suddenly swung shut. I glared at the teenage human who was trying to be the hero. You've got to be kidding me. I shoved the door open and the kid flew back, landing on some other people who were at the front of the stadium.

"Stop him!" I heard someone shout and I frowned. They'd have the tranquilizers on me any moment now. I quickly scanned the area for a way out, an exit, anything that could lead to outside this place. I'd come back for all the mutants later. I just had to get out of here first. I dashed past the hundreds of thousands of shocked humans, some screaming in terror as I brushed against them. I heard men running after me and I quickly sped up. I had my eyes locked on the exit door just ahead. All of a sudden something jumped on my back, causing me to fall to the ground head over heels. The moment we stopped tumbling I was on my feet again, facing whatever had grabbed me. It was one of the guard mutants; a 300 pound creature of pure muscle and stamina. Long fur hung off of its arms, large horns growing out of its ugly head. I had seen these things tear another mutant limp from limp once. I almost shuddered at the thought. But I also knew that this thing couldn't track things well. I crouched low to the ground, shifting from one foot to the other as I bluffed going each direction.

"Grab him!" A voice shouted out but the creature was trying to lock onto me. I then suddenly dashed to one side, catching it off guard. It lunged for me but I kicked its feet out from under it and then jumped, spinning as I kicked it hard in the neck. It fell to the ground stunned but not for long. I whirled around, running towards the exit. Come on, just a little further. Suddenly the emergency door fell in front of the exit, blocking it off. These doors were made of titanium steel, the one metal I couldn't cut through with my claws. I skidded to a halt, nearly falling over as my heels dug into the ground. I turned on a dime, lunging away from the door and towards the area that had no chairs or bleachers in. I looked around me at the guards. Many had guns locked and loaded, aiming right for me. My instincts screamed for me to run, to get away from this many threats. I was already running at full speed inside this large room.

"You can't run forever. Stop now and you won't be hurt!" A man ordered, his sight of his gun up against his eye. Bull crap, the 300 pound guard already knocked me off my feet, spraining my ankle. I desperately ran for my life, dodging the humans as they ran for cover. Everyone was screaming frantically, the men racing after me and trying to cut me off, the chaos making all the other mutants back behind the ring go crazy in their cages. I turned a corner and suddenly a small bench appeared in my path. I slowed down just enough to jump over it but then my toe of my shoe caught the edge and I fell forward onto the ground. I scrambled back to my feet and backed up into the corner of the room, the men and other guards surrounding me. I barred my teeth, glaring at all of the men as they closed in on me. My hands sprang open as my claws grew out, my blades shooting out. My scalpel sharp scales grew along my forearms as I prepared to fight. My wings unfolded enough so that they showed their sheer size. I hissed murderously at the men, my final warning before I'd start attacking.

"Get down on the ground!" A man shouted but I shot my glare towards him. Suddenly a shot was fired, the dart hitting my wing but bouncing off. I growled at the man who had just shot and he took a step back nervously.

"Is there any handler that can come out?" I heard one dude murmur to another.

"No, it killed him a few minutes ago. Just stay alert." The man answered and I hissed at him. He referred to me as an 'it'.

"Open fire." A man ordered and suddenly all the men shot their guns at me. 20 darts flew my way and I instantly swung my wings in front of myself, blocking all of the tranquilizer darts. As I pulled my wings away I charged at the men, swiping my claws across his arm and gun. He fell to the ground screaming in pain as blood covered my claws. My other hand swung out and I slashed another man across his armored vest but I cut straight through it. Four long slashes now were in his vest and terror was covering his face. I brought my arms down hard as I kicked him in the chest. He fell to the floor 5 feet back and I jumped in the air, swinging a kick into another dudes head. 4 four of the men ran at me, tackling me to the ground. One grabbed my arms but recoiled with a shriek as he grabbed the rows of scales instead. I braced my feet under myself as the remaining three men grabbed my wings and one hung onto my shoulders, pushing me down. With a burst of energy, I jumped into the air and ripped away from the men, shooting into the air. My wings unfurled and I rocketed into the air up to the ceiling. Panting hard, I searched for a window of some kind. I heard more guns cocking and I instantly shot to one side, trying to avoid any shots. I dived down close to their heads and spun in tight flips around, my wings blocking all of their shots. I soared back up to the rafters where I landed on a large beam. My wings still held out, I balanced my weight on my two feet as I tried to search for an opening. I finally spotted a small window about 4 feet wide and 4 feet tall. It would be a tight fit but I should make it through. I crouched down and leapt off the beam, pumping my wings hard. Here we go! I tucked my wings as far back as I could and crashed through the window. Glass cut across my arms as I shot through but I made it. I opened up my wings again and suddenly was blinded by the sunlight. Holy crap that's bright. I put an arm over my forehead, shielding my eyes from the light. Disoriented, I tried to find a tree to land in. I needed to get as far away from here as I possibly could. I flew as fast as I could towards the small patch of tree ahead of me.

I landed in the trees and then grabbed onto the trunk to support myself. My arms and legs were shaking, my ankle killing me, lines of red going across my arms and sides from both Ari and the glass. My legs suddenly gave way and I sat down on the branch panting hard. I was slowly coming off of my adrenaline rush, the pain now hitting me all at once. I felt as if I couldn't stay awake, my eyelids becoming too heavy. I looked down and I saw the tiny dart sticking out of my arm. Oh, that's why. I got hit. I leaned against the tree and finally gave into the powerful tranquilizer. At least I was safe here.


	14. Chapter 14

_14_

_Max POV_

I sat on my wooden bed listening to the chaos that was unfolding outside the ring. I heard the humans screaming, men shouting, guns shooting, and more yelling. What was going on out there?

"Max, Fang escaped." Angel said with her eyes closed. I looked over at her. Angel has the power to read and control minds.

"How did he do that?" I asked quickly. Anyone who escapes out of this place would be killed.

"He killed Jeb." She whispered and opened her eyes. Her eyes were full of pain and sadness. "He's already escaped the building and is now unconscious in a tree nearby."

"Oh my god, he did it." I breathed but just then men ran in, all of them holding guns. They ran at Angel's cage and pointed the guns in at her.

"No! Don't hurt her!" I screamed, reaching my hand through the cage wall. One of the men turned and aimed his shotgun right for my head. I froze, holding back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Take her out. We have to find Fang." One man said and the next guy took Angel out of her cage, holding her tightly by the arm.

"Get off me!" She cried but the man didn't listen. Her mind controlling abilities didn't work on them. Another man went into my cage and grabbed my wrist, snapping a hand cuff on it. I tried to pull away but he yanked me forward. They walked us out of the cage room and past the ring. We were headed to the control room, where everything was managed and every mutant was analyzed for new weapons. It was a large room with light blue, tiled walls with a white concrete floor, a drain in the center. Lab equipment sat on the large lab tables that sat in the room.

"We know you know where Fang is and you can either tell us willingly or you can have the answer beaten out of you." A man said, walking up to me. He had been sitting in a chair at a large window that looked down on the ring. He was old, his white hair balding badly. Plain glasses sat on his wrinkled nose as he glared at me with beady, blood shot eyes.

"Or you could just let us go and find him yourself." I spat but he frowned at me.

"You should watch your temper before it gets you into serious trouble, girl." His old voice wavered. The man holding me forced me against the wall where he tied restraints to my wrists and ankles. The man holding Angel did the same to her. I looked over at her as she struggled next to me. We looked ahead at the man standing in front of us. The men with the guns had left and were now replaced with men in white lab coats, each of them holding some strange devise.

"Why can't you just look over the security tapes and see where he goes?" I asked as one man stepped closer to me. "That would be way easier."

"This would be easier if you'd just speak up, girl." The old man growled at me. I glared at him.

"My name's not 'girl'. It's Max!" I snapped at him but his frown didn't go away.

"Is that you real name, Max? Think about it. A person isn't usually named something like that." He said and stepped closer to me so that he was standing right next to me. "Do you even remember where you came from?"

"Don't listen to him, Max. He's trying to trick you." Angel said nervously. I looked over at her. She was trying so hard to be brave but I picked up on the worry in her voice. "We'll get out of this."

"Think hard, Maximum. Remember your mother?" The old man whispered in my ear. I suddenly had a flash back to the time when I was very young, not more than 4 years old. It was all a blurry and distant memory but I still remembered it. I was in a room with a lady who I knew as my mother. She was arguing with a man, her tone of voice escalating. I only understood certain words like; home, no, and go away. I knew the man to be her friend. I couldn't make out what they both looked like but I did remember a very young child with the man. The child was male, dark hair covering up most of his eyes.

"Think. Wasn't there a man there too?" The old man asked quietly. I looked at the old man, trying to figure out what he was trying to get at. "There was also a boy."

"I know." I murmured but then frowned at the old man. "What are you playing at?"

"Nothing, I'm only tying to help you remember."

"But why?" I growled and he didn't answer. The memory was still playing in my mind. The young boy was around my age. The man was still arguing with my mother but suddenly he pulled out a gun, aiming it towards her. She froze and my eyes widened. He pulled the trigger and I cried out as my mother fell to the floor. The man then threw the gun to the floor by me as he turned to face the young boy. I picked up the gun, still hot from the last shot. I cocked it and copied what he had done to my mother. I aimed it towards the man's head, and pulled the trigger. The man fell to the floor dead right next to the young boy. The man had taken my mother's life so I had taken his. I panted hard, the tears in my eyes stinging the cut I had on my cheek.

"Daddy?" The boy asked, shaking the man's shoulder. He turned to look at me, his young eyes piercing into mine with hatred and anger. I let the gun drop to the floor with a loud clatter. I looked at the boy and he looked at me.

"You killed my daddy!" The boy cried and ran towards me.

I snapped out of my memory as I shook my head. The old man was still watching me; Angel was struggling against her restraints.

"Do you remember, Max?" The old man whispered and I gasped, it all hitting me at once. The memories flashed in my mind and danced on the backs of my eyelids. The young boy, the gun, my mother, the man, the second man standing in the corner of the room unnoticed, it all made sense. My mother had been killed by the boy father after an argument to take me in for testing to get wings grafted onto my back. My mother refused and so the boy's father shot her, making it easier to get what he wanted. The second man I had never really noticed was Jeb, the boy's father's boss. And the boy…the boy is Fang.

I closed my eyes, letting the memory finally play completely. I had blocked it out all this time. Fang ran at me but Jeb grabbed him, pulling him away from me. I fell to the floor, finally letting the tears run down my face.

"Maxine, it's ok. I'll get you another home, don't worry." Jeb called to me as he hugged Fang to himself. Fang was gripping onto the back of Jeb's shirt as tears streamed down his own face. I saw him turn his head, his black eyes glaring into my own. He hated me, it was written all over his body. He picked up Fang and then a third man walked into the room looking worried. It was Sam. He picked me up and looked down at my mother and Fang's father's body's.

"Such a sad way to grow up." Sam said, patting my back. I looked away from my mother and towards the boy again. I was already sorry for shooting his father but I had reacted on emotions. I had been so angry with the man for killing my mother that I let myself kill him. Now Fang hated me. Sam and Jeb walked out of the room, Jeb holding Fang and Sam holding me. They parted ways and from that moment on, I never saw the boy again.

Until now…

I opened my eyes and looked over at the old man. He was smiling.

"Now you understand. Maximum Ride." He said and looked out the window. "He hates you for killing his father."

"His father killed my mother." I snarled at him but he hardly reacted.

"Doesn't matter to him. He's been raised all his life to channel the pain and anger of losing his father into the killing of mutants in the ring. He recognizes you as the girl who killed his father. That's why he was so intent on killing you when you too first met. It's also the reason why you recognized him the first time you saw him." The old man explained and I frowned. No, Fang couldn't still remember that day could he?

"I'll make it up to Fang." I said, pulling at my restraints."

"Oh I know you will. That's why I'm sending you to go out and bring him back." The old man turned to me, his eyes glaring into me. I frowned and barred my teeth.

"And if I refuse?"

"You will both be killed." He said and I gulped.

"Why do you want him back so badly?"

"He murdered Jeb and for that, he will pay with his life." The old man sighed, staring at me.

"Why do you care?"

"Jeb was my only son." The old man answered and my eyes widened. "Bring Fang back, and I will grant you freedom. But only if you succeed. If you fail…you die."


	15. Chapter 15

_15_

_Max POV_

I walked out of Dexiderm and into the open air. The grass under my feet felt so foreign and strange. I had never seen grass before in my life, only heard about it. I opened my wings out wide and jumped into the fresh air. Whoa, this is so freaking amazing! I rocketed up into the air as high as I wanted; no bars were there to restrict my flight. I felt so good right now, ten times better than the best day in Dexiderm. I quickly enjoyed my free flying and then focused on the job I had. I needed to find Fang and bring him back. Then I'd be free forever. But there was a problem. Fang was stronger, more agile, and more experienced then me in almost everything. He had scalpel sharp scales along each forearm, blades in each forearm, and sharp claws on each hand. He was more muscled and a much better fighter and flyer then me as well. I would have to play this close to the vest. I remembered where Angel had told me that Fang was. I quickly changed course and headed down to the area.

_Fang POV_

The sound of wing beats woke me up suddenly. I quickly looked around to see that I was still sitting in the tree I had landed in but now I felt much more alert. The tranquilizer had wore off and now I was watching Maximum Ride as she flew around in the sky. _Did she escape too?_ Suddenly I had a bad feeling in my gut, something telling me that something was wrong. I quickly stood and jumped into the air, silently flying into the trees. I landed behind a few branches and watched as Maximum landed in the place I had just been. _Why was she looking for me?_ I tucked my wings in so that I was hidden well. She looked around and I glared at her. _What did she want from me? _I crouched down, bracing to jump out of the trees and into the sky. I'd do an aerial attack.

_Max POV_

My eyes raked through the trees as I searched for Fang. I knew he was here, I could feel his glare drilling into me.

"Fang? I know you're out here." I called out, hoping that he'd respond. I sighed as I stood on the branch of the tree. I spread my wings out wide, getting ready to take off. I jumped off of the branch and spread my wings out wide, catching the air. I coasted through the air, enjoying the feel of it. I suddenly felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up, the tell-tale whistle of something headed right for me. But it was too late. _Crack_! Something collided into my back, knocking me off balance. It grabbed one of my wings and pulled my downward into a spiral fall towards earth. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder all of a sudden and then the thing let go of me. I caught myself and flapped hard, gaining altitude. _What was that?_

"Ow." I winced as I looked down at my shoulder. A cut was running along it, the blood already staining my clothes. _That must have been Fang._ I held my shoulder tightly as I tried to stop the bleeding. My wings felt fine so I continued to gain altitude. Suddenly, something knocked into me from below, forcing me upside down. I was falling again, my wings desperately flapping to try and stop my fall. I felt a stabbing pain along my back and across one wing. I looked wildly around and caught glimpse of a black form.

"Fang! Stop, it's me!" I called out and finally caught myself. I hovered in place, ignoring the throbbing pain on my back and shoulder. I suddenly spotted Fang in front of me. He was hovering about 10 feet in front of me. His dark hair hung slightly in front of his glaring eyes, his head cocked ever so slightly.

"Fang, why are you attacking me? I thought we were getting along?" I asked, bewildered. His gaze didn't let up; his glare feeling like it was burning right through me.

"I'm surprised, Maximum. I thought you were smarter than this." His tone of voice was deadly calm.

"I know everything that happened back then but that's behind us." I tried to explain. "I'm sorry about everything I did."

"Sorry is just a word. Just like pain is only a message." He said, his tone of voice getting more serious. "And you can choose to ignore messages."

"I really am sorry, Fang. I reacted on emotion."

"That's just it. Everything acts out on how they feel that that very moment. But how are you going to react now?" He asked. I frowned and he suddenly grinned, his fangs glinting in the low light.

"Please, Fang. I just want to make sure you make it back." I said quietly. His grin suddenly faltered, turning into barred teeth. "You don't understand what's going on here."

"I'm never going back there." He hissed murderously. "Killing you will get the message through to those idiots." I gulped and braced for the fight. I saw the blades grow out of Fang's forearms, his scales forming along each arm. His fingertips grew out his long and lethal claws.

"Wait!" I called out but he instantly shot towards me, his claws flashing in the light. I dodged his attack but he whirled around, kicking me in the neck. I momentarily forgot to flap and dropped ten feet. He adroitly dropped with me. I winced and grabbed my daggers from my belt, blocking his blow. I looked up at him as my daggers crossed over each other, a large blade right between them and pushing down on me. He growled and raised his other blade and I panicked. I ducked his first swipe but he nicked my shoulder again with his other blade. He threw a punch at my head but I caught his fist in my hand. The blade in his forearm was retracted at the moment and I had seized my chance. I took his fist and wrench his arm behind his back, forcing us both to begin falling. All of a sudden, his scalpel sharp scales shot out, cutting into my hand. I let go instantly as multiple stabs hit my hand. Fang caught himself in time but I hit the ground hard on my back. I lay there for a few seconds before I tried to sit up. Hitting the ground at 25 miles an hour doesn't feel good but it wasn't fast enough to kill me. Suddenly Fang flew in and hit the ground hard, landing on his feet, a dust cloud shooting up around him. He walked towards me as I tried to stand.

"Fang, please let me explain." I said but his hand shot out, grabbing me by the throat. My hands gripped at his wrist as he glared at me.

"You can't explain anything." He growled. I looked him in the eye, pleading with my own for him to let me go.

"All I ever wanted in Dexiderm was for us to get along. Jeb owned us both." I struggled to say.

"I don't belong to anyone." He growled.

"That's not what I meant." I said but he snarled at me, his fangs showing. "They will kill me if you don't come back."

"That's not my problem." His voice was full of hatred. "I'm destroying them anyway."

"Then why not let me help you? We could be a team!" I was panicking as his grip tightened.

"Why should I ever trust you?" He spat, his eyes burning into me. I had never seen such evil eyes. "For all I know this is a trick."

"This isn't a trick, I swear. We could make it look like I caught you but then we can take them out!" I was begging now. I'd do anything to stay alive.

"If this is a trick or if you get in my way, you're dead." His voice was dead quiet now. I looked him in the eye but instantly had to look away. He suddenly released me and I fell to the ground.

"Thank you." I muttered but he just took off into the air. I sighed and stood up, following him. Maybe I could get him to trust me? I really hoped so.


	16. Chapter 16

_16_

_Max POV_

We both flew in silence, Fang keeping a reasonable distance between us. We were about 20 minutes from Dexiderm but I could see it in the distance. I looked around me at the trees and mountains. Wow, the world was so pretty outside of the facility. I felt the suns warm rays on my back and then wind blowing my hair back, deer ran along the forest edge. I looked up at Fang. He flew in silence, his wing beats even and strong. The suns rays glinted off his deep black wings, giving them a tint of deep purple. His gaze shot down to me and I smiled a tiny bit. His blank expression turned to annoyance and he looked away again. I sighed and looked at Dexiderm ahead.

"Hey, if we're gonna take this place down, don't we need a plan?" I said, breaking the eternal silence. Fang looked down at me again.

"We're not going to attack today." He said and his wings tucked in against his back, dropping fast into the tree line. I fallowed him as he landed in a large pine tree. I landed a little ways away from him and tucked my wings in as he sat down on a thick branch.

"So what are we doing?"

"Waiting until sundown, we can have an easier time sneaking in then." He said and leaned his back against the tree trunk. I let my eyes scan over him; I had never fully looked over him. I needed to be careful around him is all I knew.

Fang was 6 feet and 3 inches tall, compared to my 6 feet in height. His entire body was lanky and thin but he did have muscle on his shoulders, arms, and chest. His dark hair was long enough to cover past his ears and lay slightly in front of his eyes. His eyes matched the color of his hair and wings, a deep brown or black. His wings were tucked neatly against his back as he leaned on the tree trunk. He always kept me in his sight, years of fighting had taught him to be wary of people. He was wearing a short sleeve black T-shirt and I could see his ribs underneath it which made me feel bad for him. He obviously had had a few bad "owners" in his time. His dark jeans looked worn out, tears along the knees. His hands were scarred and calloused from years of fighting as well. I looked up at his face, his eyes watching the Dexiderm building closely. The moment I looked at his eyes, they shot over to look at me. I smiled lightly and he looked away from me, leaning his head back on the tree trunk. He looked very tired.

"Where did you get the name _Fang_?"

He looked over at me and then opened his mouth, his canines longer than they normally would be. I nodded and looked away. He had venom. Damn.

"We're gonna sleep here for the night." He said and slowly closed his eyes. I looked at him and sighed. At least we weren't in Dexiderm for the moment.

_Fang POV_

This Max kid made me nervous. She was gullible and likely to give us away when we move in tomorrow night. I was too exhausted to attack tonight; Max would have to take first watch. If I didn't sleep soon I was likely to pass out from exhaustion. I closed my eyes and immediately drifted to sleep.

During the night sometime Max woke me up. I looked down at my watch; 4 am. I sighed and watched as she fell asleep. Even though Max was new at this, I still somehow enjoyed her presence. In a way she was pretty. She had brownish blonde hair that went down a little past her shoulders, fair skin, and pretty brown eyes. Hopefully she could fight because if she couldn't, she would die. I leaned against the tree trunk and looked down at the Dexiderm building. I could hear the screams from out here. Dexiderm was open 24/7 and let anyone in if they could pay for a ticket. Parents brought their children in to watch the graphic fights, cheering along with them. It disgusted me to think that a human could be so heartless. I used to have a home, loving parents, a real life. But that was so long ago I had pretty much forgotten about it. I was still the same mutated freak from birth but my parents did love me. Dexiderm took me away from them when I was 5 months old. I sighed deeply and looked out at the nighttime sky, the stars shining brightly. It was been a while since I had seen the real world outside of Dexiderm. Once we take out Dexiderm, I'll try to find my parents and see what they think of me now. Perhaps I can get back into the normal life I was missing.


	17. Chapter 17

_17_

_Max POV_

I woke up sometime during the night, unable to sleep. Fang stood on his branch across from me just watching the horizon and the Dexiderm building. The sun was just beginning to rise, casting a dim orange glow over the area. Dexiderm was actually in a very pretty area, except that beauty was ruined when you found out what went on inside that building. Fang shifted his footing on his branch and I watched as his black wings slowly unfolded, stretching out wide. The light breeze ruffled all his feathers, the sunlight glinting off each obsidian feather. I smiled as he held them open, absorbing the warmth from the sunshine.

"We'll attack tonight, when all the people are on their night shifts. We'll start a fire; burn the place to the ground." Fang said. I was surprised that he knew I was awake but I guess he did have super hearing and abilities. I stood up and looked over his shoulder at the Dexiderm building, tons of people already flooding inside. Fang glanced back at me, a small frown on his face. He then fell forward, catching the wind in his wings and soaring into the sky. I could only stand and watch as he flew high, passing in front of the sun and casting his shadow across the building. He then tucked in his wings tight and streaked across the sky, flying down towards me. I instantly panicked as he came down on top of me feet first, I managed to duck just in time. He caught himself on the tree trunk, swung around it, and landed in front of me, his wings out high above his head.

"You don't know how to fight, do you?" He asked, his dark eyes watching me carefully. I sighed and looked at him.

"No. I never fully learned." I said and his eyes glanced down to the knife on my belt. "It's for self-defense just in case."

"You shouldn't keep it in plain sight like that." Fang warned, walked along his branch, looking down at the forest floor below us.

"Why not?" I asked, now curious. His eyes flashed up to mine but suddenly in one swift movement, he shot towards me, getting me into a headlock and simultaneously grabbing my knife, holding it to my throat.

"Anyone down there can do this." Fang growled into my ear and pushed me forward, slipping my knife back into its case. I glared back at him as he walked on his branch, jumping to another one.

"Its 10 am." I said and he didn't say or do anything.

"Yeah, so?" He eventually said, sitting on a thick branch above me. I looked up at him, his overlong black hair hanging down as he looked down at me.

"It's the next day."

"Yeah, amazing isn't it."

"Of the 4th day!" I glared at him and he flashed a small grin, jumping down from his branch and landing on the one across from me.

"You'll get used to that." He said, looking back at me. "Remember you've had it way easier than I ever had." We were talking about the fact that neither of us had eaten in 4 days now, I was starving.

I could hear Fang's stomach growling loudly last night, but he seemed to ignore it, sometimes sleeping right through it. I, on the other hand, had barely been able to sleep. We were both starving and yet Fang didn't seem to acknowledge this.

"I know you're as hungry as I am, why don't we just head into town and get something? We won't be doing anything here anyway until dark."

"Because the nearest town is 200 miles away." Fang glared back at me.

_Fang POV_

I didn't need Max reminding me how hungry I was, she was just slowing me down just like I thought. We'd hang out here until dark and then we'd attack Dexiderm…


End file.
